


Macgyver Whump *oops*

by DemonsApothecary



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Acrophobia, Angst, Depression, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Suicide Attempt, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsApothecary/pseuds/DemonsApothecary
Summary: I have found I'm good at writing whump and angst and all that jazz. So here a bunch of Macgyver fam whump
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Blondie don't like Heights

On a rare day, with no missions, paperwork or billionaires to save, Matty had decided to boost moral, and take her team to do team building exercises at a military style camp. All five of them were crammed into Mac's jeep, Jack and Matty on the front with the kids stuffed in the back. The countryside whipped past their windows, dust billowing behind them. "Man why do i always get stuck in the middle''. Bozer sat slouched between Mac and Riley, pouting like a toddler. He was ignored. "Mac why couldn't you sit in the middle, your ass is skinnier than mine." The blonde looked from the paperclips he was tinkering with to Bozer, cocking his eyebrow. 

"A: It's my truck. B: My skinny ass, really Boze? and C:Riley and I called 'not it' first". He crumbled, slouching further down in his seat, knocking his elbow into Riley. They started bickering, showing at each other like toddlers.  
"Children, Children stop bickering. Your government agents no toddlers. We're here". 

The camp was surrounded by an old wooden fence, the gate swinging in the breeze. A tall wooden structure loomed in the distance, trees dotting around the place. They tumbled out of the jeep, stretching their limbs. Dressed in fitness gear, they walked towards the main building, at the base of a tree.   
“This place looks like my middle school day camp on steroids”. Wooden structures were spaced evenly around a large field, displaying various different activities. 

“Ok since I am your boss and don't participate in field operations, I will guide you through the course.”, She smiled, kinda evilly,”lets have some fun”.

“Fuck no”. The abseiling wall. A tall wooden wall reaching into the ski. The last activity left.   
“Come on Mac, it's not that bad. I've seen you jump onto the landing gear of a plane as it was waking off. This is nothing”. The team stood at the top, having all done the wall, all but one. He was roped in, attached to the harness, completely safe. “Mac as soon as you do this we can go home. Have pizza and beer around the fire”. He stood right next to the edge, peering over the side. “There is no fucking way im do-”. Taking advantage of his friends rambling, Bozer gave him a good hard shove, right over the edge.  
“Bozer!”, Riley smacked him, heading towards the ladder. They ran down, Jack remaining at the top to control the rope. 

“Bozer you mother fucker”. Mack dangled halfway down the wall, clutching the rope, face white. “I'm going to kill you when i get down”. He slid down the wall, landing with a thump on the soft grass. His hands flew, Unclipping the harness from the rope.   
“Boy you better run”. Bozer took off, running in the other direction. Blonde hair streaked after him.”I can run faster that you Boze”. He shrieked, running faster. The girls laughed as Mac reached Bozer, tacking him to the ground. Pinning him.   
“I better get him before Mac ties him up with his own shoelaces”.

At least he couldn't complain about being in the middle, not from his place in the boot, tie up with his shoelaces.


	2. Blondie Don't like Heights #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Mac have Acrophobia(Fear of heights)? Lets find out...

*A few weeks later*

Beers clinked against each other as the team gathered around the campfire after another successful mission.  
“That's gonna burn in the morning”, the now empty bottle of chilli sauce clunked into the trash can, Jack downing the contents of his beer.  
“Beer works, But milk would probably be better. The Casein protein in the milk breaks down the bond in the capsaicin in the chilli sauce that form-”,  
“Ok baby Einstein, no more science lessons today”. He scoffed, sipping his beer. The Texan grinned down at the Blonde. “Since you took so much pleasure in giving me that chilli sauce, how bout you take a turn. Truth or Dare?’.  
“Dare”, The groaned, as he blonde smirked.  
“Blondie you have chosen dare every single time”. A playful glare was shot his way.  
“Yea Mac, we’ve already made you eat a raw onion, recite the periodic table backwards while doing a handstand and jug and put mentos in a coke bottle and drink the entire thing. Do a damn truth. We want that juicy shit”.

He snickered at his four friends, their playful glares and expectant looks. “ Fine, truth”.  
“Why are you afraid of height!”. The four of four of them screeched simultaneously.  
“That’s what you wanna know? Why don't I like height?”. Nodding they leaned forward expectantly.  
“Fine then”. He placed down his beer. “When I was eight, my granddad used to bring me down to his cabin every school holiday. We would go fishing, swim in the lake, camp, that sort of thing. There was no cell reception, no landline, no electricity, nothing. Just a radio my granddad used to contact the police station if anything happened. There used to be an old water tower, at the top of a hill near the cabin. We would go there with my grandfather's telescope and stargaze. One night, while my grandfather was asleep, I snuck out of the cabin, and went up to the water tower. It had been raining that day, but I didn't care. It was coming up on the anniversary of my mother's death, and I wasn't in the right head space. I climbed all the way up the ladder, torch in my mouth, right to the top. I sat there for almost an hour, in the cold, just gazing at the stars. As it got even colder, nearing 1am, I decided to climb back down, go back to the cabin. Because it was the end of fall, and it had been raining that day, the water on the ladder had frozen”. His gaze was transfixed on the fire, locked away in memory.

” I was halfway down the ladder, around 25 meters, when one of the rings, brittle from the ice, gave way. I fell all the way to the ground, broke my collar bone, fractured my arm and broke four ribs. I was lucky though. I was wearing a thick enough jacket with my hood up, and a beanie, that I didn't have a head injury. My granddad found me the next morning, unconscious and hypothermic. The next time we went out to the cabin, there was no more water tower”. Mac looked at his team, their expressions a mixture of concerned and horrified.  
“And that is why i don’t like heights”. 

Mac walked back inside the house, leaving the team speechless. “Bozer did you-”

“He never told me. Whenever I'd ask he would change the subject”. They looked back at Him, sitting at the kitchen counter, fiddling with something. Matty, Bozer, Jack and Riley filed into the room, drinks forgotten on the fireside.  
“Mac………..Are you ok”. He turned, facing his friends, his family. His hands kneaded the metal clip, warping and shaping it. “Im fine. It happened a long time ago”. Bozer and Jack shared a look. “The way you're mangling that clip says otherwise Hoss”. The clip was twisted into a knot, a jumble of metal. Riley took the clip, leaving his hands empty. The bomb tech’s normally steady hand were shaking, his fingernail creating crescent moons in his palms. "Hey Mac don't do that". Matty's hands grabbed his, unfurling his fingers. "Sorry". "Stop apologizing for things Mac". "Every time I think about it, it's like I cant breath. Like I feel the rung snap, my ribs crunch, the cold. And my hands. .. they wont stop. .... they won't stop shaking." Matty could feel the vibration of Macs hand still in hers. He breathed short quick breaths, trying to control it. "Mac", Jack put an arm around him, a hand on the back of his head. "Mac, buddy, listen to me". He grabbed Macs hand, holding it to his chest. "Come on kid, remeber, in 4, hold 7, out 8. Nice and slow". They stood their, Mac copying jacks breathing. The others stood quietly, observing the pair. "Come on kid, that's if. Almost there". His breathing slowed back down to a normal pace, his face pressed into Jack's shoulder. He slumped, exhausted. "Jack what wrong with him?". Rilet eved her friend, slumped against the older man. "Panic attack. Takes alot of energy out if him". With an arm around his back, he scooped his partner up, suprising the others. "Hes completely out", they gave him a funny look," what, he ain't exactly heavy. Besides, iva carried him out of difficult situation more time that I can count, froggen danger magnet". They chuckled, following jim done the hall to macs room. They sat on the couch, minus a person. Its was quiet, the occupants deep in thought about their friend. Boxer looked over at the older man. "How did you know how to calm him down? I've never even seen mach have a panic attack". "When we were in Afghanistan, we were partners so we shared a bunk. I would wake up in the middle of the night to him writhing around, mumbling in his sleep. He would be full blown panic mode when he woke up. I picked up on afew things along the way, how to help him deal with it". He looked at them, eyes solemn. "He's good at hiding if. But I can read mac like a book. It's why he almost always sleeps on the plane home after missions. Hardly ever takes the window seat." "He can Handle it well, but he can get caught up in that big brain of his. And he has no sense on self preservation whatsoever". This made them laugh. Mac was like the little brother of the group, always looking out for others, never himself. ~~~~ Footsteps shuffled along the wood floor. A tall, lanky figure with a mess mop of blonde hair shuffled into the kitchen, blanket around his shoulders. Soft snores sounded from the couch, and the three people sleeping on it. Matty sat at the table, cup of coffee in hand. "Hey blondie".

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a really a whump fic, but i hope its ok. :)


End file.
